horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Slide (French Montana song)
"Slide" is a 2019 song by rappers French Montana, Blueface and Lil Tjay. Lyrics Blueface, baby You know what it is, we here (yeah, a'ight, haan?) Montana (bitch, I'm slidin', bitch, I'm slidin') Won't you bust it for a real n***a? (Bust it for a real n***a?) Slim thick lil' butt, but it feel bigger (butt, but it feel bigger) I know you just a lil' problem, I can deal with ya (tell 'em I can deal with ya) I know you just a lil' problem, I can deal with ya (oh) All night gettin' shmizzed, all night gettin' high (gettin' high) Hell to the yeah to the mothafuckin' Y (the mothafuckin' Y) Bitch slide (bitch, slide) Slide (bitch, slide) Bitch, slide (bitch, slide) Bitch, slide (bitch, slide) Creepin' 'round corners and then dippin' through the grass (yeah) Right back on your mothafuckin' ass Bitch, slide (bitch, slide) Slide (bitch, slide) Bitch, slide (bitch, slide) Bitch, slide (bitch, slide), yeah Mama, don't be scared, you can let me inside (slide) Eight rounds in me, we could do it all night (slide) And I ain't tryna fight, see my future lookin' bright (slide) If you ready for the pipe, I could give you what you like (yeah) Bitch slide (slide) Bow down to the Coke Boys Fuck me? Fuck you, lil ho (How?) Had respect for yo' ass Now it's time for Montana to check yo' ass, fool (N***a) Get the money, told T, get the butter (butter) Had to tell the ho bitch I don't love her Bitch, slide (bitch, slide) Bitch, slide (slide) Bitch, slide (slide) Now bitch, slide (bitch, slide) Bitch, slide (slide) Bitch, slide (bitch, slide) Bitch, slide (bitch, slide) Fuck 'em over, n****s don't you pay 'em no mind We can make a movie, I ain't wastin' no time Baby, we can fuck again, do it all night (slide) Baby, I been hustlin, cookin' all night (bitch, slide) Future so bright, look at my life Like fuck it, bitch, slide Bitch, slide, bitch, slide Saw some mark-ass n****s on the corner flaggin' me Like, "What's up with you? Sup with Max B? What's up with this Coke wave? What's up with the crew? Is that n***a still in jail? What the n***a do?" I said, "If you ain't up on things Coke Boys still the gang, Coke wave in my veins" N***a, slide (N***a, slide) N***a, slide (N***a, slide) N***a, slide (N***a, slide) Bitch n***a, slide (Hah) Won't you bust it for a real n***a? (Bust it for a real n***a?) Slim thick lil' butt, but it feel bigger (butt, but it feel bigger) I know you just a lil' problem, I can deal with ya (tell 'em I can deal with ya) I know you just a lil' problem, I can deal with ya (oh) All night gettin' shmizzed, all night gettin' high (gettin' high) Hell to the yeah to the mothafuckin' Y (the mothafuckin' Y) Bitch slide (bitch, slide) Slide (bitch, slide) Bitch, slide (bitch, slide) Bitch, slide (bitch, slide) Creepin' 'round corners and then dippin' through the grass (yeah) Right back on your mothafuckin' ass Bitch, slide (bitch, slide) Slide (bitch, slide) Bitch, slide (bitch, slide) Bitch, slide (bitch, slide), yeah Blueface, baby (slidin') Yeah, a'ight (slidin') Bust it open for a real n***a (bust it) Tommy gun on me like a Hilfiger (bust it) Slidin' and glidin', this ain't no Plain Jane VVS' bustin' (bustin') Like Jerome Bettis (like Jerome Bettis) I get to the fetty (fetty) I got a fuckin' fetish Two dicks on me, a cock and a big Glock (Two dicks) Reach for my piece like openin' your eyes in Bird Box (Ooh) Gunshots (Gunshots) Start a track meet .40 clack like some sandals when it's slide feet Won't you bust it for a real n***a? (Bust it for a real n***a?) Slim thick lil' butt, but it feel bigger (butt, but it feel bigger) I know you just a lil' problem, I can deal with ya (tell 'em I can deal with ya) I know you just a lil' problem, I can deal with ya (oh) All night gettin' shmizzed, all night gettin' high (gettin' high) Hell to the yeah to the mothafuckin' Y (the mothafuckin' Y) Bitch slide (bitch, slide) Slide (bitch, slide) Bitch, slide (bitch, slide) Bitch, slide (bitch, slide) Why It Sucks # Half the song is just "slide" or "bitch slide" repeated. # Way too much auto-tune on Lil Tjay's voice. # Too much swearing (There's a part where the words "n***a slide" is repeated 6 times!) # The lyrics are horrible and are about sex. # Snoop Dogg's "Serial Killa" is randomly sampled. Music Video French Montana - Slide ft. Blueface, Lil Tjay Category:2010s Songs Category:2019 Category:French Montana Songs Category:BlueFace Songs Category:Lil Tjay Songs Category:Explicit Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Offensive Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with bad music videos